


Heroes of HYDRA

by JoeEva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2018 (Russia)Music: Zayde Wolf – Heroes





	Heroes of HYDRA




End file.
